Sympathy for the Devil
by louiselane
Summary: After "Underneath", Illyria sings to Lorne and later Wesley and Spike take her in a concert.


**TITLE:** Sympathy for the Devil  
**AUTHOR:** Louise  
**SUMMARY:** After "Underneath", Illyria sings to Lorne and later Wesley and Spike take her in a concert. Part of Wes/Fred/Illyria Ficathon.  
**RATING:** PG  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to WNW, Gifted, Not a Smurf, Fanfiction Net, Blue Moon Rising and Private Poetry Reading . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Illyria/Wesley  
**SPOILER: **Underneath/The Girl in Question.  
**DEDICATION:** To Cara for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Wesley/Fred Survivors and WinifredWesley and for agilebritt , the girl I wrote this story.

Illyria couldn't handle it anymore. She was trapped in a strange world, one in which she was neither appreciated nor valued. It was very frustrating.

She felt as though she was being suffocated. She was trapped in a human body and was finding it difficult to breathe. Wesley had to bring her to the roof so that she could breathe better.

Illyria looked to the sky, feeling the air around her face. It was nice.

"Are you all right?" Wesley asked, a little worried about the blue goddess.

"I breathe easier."

"The walls don't press in as hard when you can't see them."

"But they're still here."

"Yes."

"All I am is what I am." She looked to the sky once more and turned to Wesley. "I lived 7 lives at once. I was power and the ecstasy of death. I was god to a god. Now... I-I'm trapped... on a roof. Just one roof... in this time and this place, with an unstable human who drinks too much whiskey and called me a Smurf."

Wesley chuckled.

"You don't worship me at all, do you?" she asked

"And you really can't leave."

"I... don't know." Illyria glanced upward. "And I fear in any other dimension in this form I'd be but prey to those I knew." She cocked her head with a sad look. "I reek of humanity."

Wesley moved closer to her.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Your world is so small. And yet you box yourselves in rooms even smaller. You shut yourselves inside... in rooms, in routines."

"There are things worse than walls. Terrible..." He regarded her, "and beautiful. If we look at them for too long they will burn right through us. Truths we couldn't bear. Not every day."

Illyria let her gaze fall, admiring the night.

"We are so weak."

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"Are you better?" Wesley inquired.

"I am."

"Good. We can go back to the apartment if you want."

"No Not yet. I'm not ready." Illyria was still frightened by the walls

"All right We can go. OhI know. Lorne told me about this bar in the building of Wolfram & Hart. There are a lot of demons there; no one will disturb you."

Illyria cocked her head and looked at him

"And the walls? They will not suffocate me?"

"No. This place is a lot bigger than Fred's apartment, so you'll feel safe there."

Wesley smiled at her.

"Good. So, we may go."

"Great. Come on."

Later at Wolfram & Hart's bar, Lorne was already there again, this time with Spike.

"So, you really believe in this bloody apocalypse thing Lindsey told Angel about?"

"Yes, I do, Blondie Bear. The fight is coming, Spikeand it will be a big one," the green demon replied.

"WellI told Angel I would fight, soI will. And that Hamilton? What's up with him?"

"I have no idea, but I have this feeling that we're soon going to find out.

Wesley and Illyria entered the bar.

"Look, Green Jeans! It's Percy and the Blue meaning!" Spike pointed out.

"Wesley, it's good to see you. We were worried about you," revealed Lorne, his expression sympathetic.

"That's okay, Lorne. I'm all right"

"You don't need to lie to me, Wesley. I know you aren't all right. I can read minds, you know, or have you forgotten about that?"

"No. I haven't forgotten, Lorne. But I can't think about this right nowI can't do anything. I need to take care of herfor Fred." He sighed. "It's good that you're here. I wanted to ask you something" Wesley seated himself and asked the barman for a whiskey.

"Does she drink anything?" Spike wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her eat or drinking anything Well, she tried to eat some piece of petri in Fred's apartment, but I saved her before she went into shock." Illyria had been standing near Wesley when Lorne stood up. "You can sit here, Illyria." He gestured for her to take his seat, and she did.

Illyria looked around at the others creatures in the place. A lot of demons, as Wesley had said, but also a lot of humans.

"So, what did you want to ask me about, pumpkin?"

"Can you read Illyria?" Wesley finally said.

"Are you kidding? I don't know if I can, Wesley." Lorne answered.

"Why not?" Wesley was confused.

"WellI'm afraid to see that again. The last timeFred sangI saw her future. I saw Illyriaand I had hoped that you could change it, but I was wrong, and that's when I started to drink." Lorne looked very sad as he remembered everything that had happened to Fred, and how Illyria had came. He wouldn't be able to see all that stuff again.

"I understand, Lorne. I really do. I know that you aren't in the most comfortable position right nowbut I think it's important to her to find her place in this world. She isn't all together well right now"

"All right. I'll do it, sugar, and I hope that this time it'll be good news, at least."

"Yeah, Green Jeans, don't be afraidI think the worst has already happened."

"I must sing for this creature?" Illyria cocked her head, very confused.

"Yes, Illyria," Wesley responded. "Lorne is an empathy-demon and he can read your mindsee your futurebut to do that you must sing for him."

"And I have to sing? What kind of song?"  
"Anything you wantit's up to you, princess." Spike interrupted.

"I remember the shell singing one time. She was on stage and you were looking at her with another human." She smiled. "So, I can choose any song I want?"

"Any song," Wesley agreed.

"And can I sing on stage?" Illyria asked with a smile on her lips.

"If you want toit's not necessary, but if you want to sing on stageyou can do it." Wesley answered, worried about what Illyria was up to.

Illyria climbed the stairs and stepped onto the stage, looking at the selection of songs and then choosing one.

Suddenly a country song began to play and Illyria started to sing.

_When the train rolls by, Im gonna be ready this time  
The the boy gets the look in his eye, Im gonna be ready this time  
When my mama sid I look good in white, Im gonna be ready this time  
oh yeah_

Lorne started to read Illyria, his eyes fixed on her as she sang.

_Ready ready ready, ready to run  
all Im ready to do is have some fun  
Whats all this talk about love?_

I feel the wind blow through my hair, and Im gonna be ready this time  
I buy a ticket to anywhere, Im gonna be ready this time(ready this time)  
You see it feels like i'm startin to care, and Im gonna be ready this time(ready this time)

Wesley and Spike were very surprised by Illyria's performance on stage. Wesley was still sure that Fred was around like she had said in his dream. Illyria was only the first layer.

_Ready ready ready, ready to run  
all Im ready to do is have some fun  
Whats all this talk about love?_

_Im ready to run, Im ready to run, ohhhh_

_Ready ready ready, ready to run  
all Im ready to do is have some fun  
Whats all this talk about love?_

_Im ready to run  
IM ready, oh, IM ready to run, Im ready to run_

"Dixie Chicks. Why am I not surprised?" Lorne joked.

"Well, Fred was from Texas, and she always said she loved them. She used to go to their concerts when she was there." Wesley said with a smile on his face, a smile that soon faded as he remembered that his beloved was dead. "SoLorne, what did you see?"

"Wellit's not as terrorizing as the last one, but it's a scary one." Lorne said before taking another drink.

"Socome on, Green! Tell us what you saw already! It can't be as bad this," Spike pointed out before he put a cigarette in his mouth and started to smoke.

"Yes, Lorne. Please, tell us what you saw." Wesley persisted.

Illyria walked down the steps and returned to Wesley's side. She observed the whole discussion taking place between Wesley, Lorne, and Spike.

"This conversation is annoying me. And yet, I'm compelled to hear about it."

"Okay, sugar," Lorne said as he took another drink. "I don't know what will happen until the big battle comes; I only know a few details. Illyria is here to help us. She could become a big player in the apocalypse." He sighed.

"And what about Fred? Did you see something?" Wesley wondered.

"WellI did see Fred, but I'm not sure if it was our Fred." Lorne admitted, not taking his eyes off of Illyria.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"I mean that Illyria has great powers, and the Fred in my vision was a little differentI mean, she was still Fred-- all sweet and kind-- butshe was cocking her head and talking a little harder."

"Soare you saying that Illyria can assume Fred's form?" Wesley asked, not believing it.

"I'm only saying was I saw, peanut," Lorne told him with a grin.

"Illyria, is this true?"

"Truly. I can assume the shell's form anytime I want. Do you wish to see?"

"I don't know" Wesley, confused, wasn't sure if seeing Fred again would comfort him or not.

But before Wesley could think any further about it, Illyria had become Fred right in front of his eyes.

"It's really true. Illyria can assume Fred's form." Wesley was still very confused. "But how? How can you do that?"

"It's a simple modulation of my form. I appear as I choose. I can change my voice as well." Illyria answered. " Like this. My boys I walk with heroes. And this is my power to not let them take me. He's with me." Illyria said in Fred's tone of voice, frightening Wesley.

"Illyria, stop. You can change now. Be blue again."

"As you wish." Illyria returned to her blue form.

"So, the Blue Ox has others powers besides that slowing down time thing. And she can sing Maybe she's not that bad after all," Spike noted while finished his cigarette.

"I like to sing. In my time I used to sing to my minions all the time. They used to hear the sound of my voice and worship me. I miss those days." Illyria said with a sad look.

"Illyria, the rock star!" Spike teased her. "Who would have known?"

"Wellshe looks like a rock star with that blue hair and armor," Lorne pointed out.

"Do you think so? She looks more like a bloody X-men to me," Spike said.

"Okay, I think that's enough for todayI think I'm going to take her back to Wolfram & Hart now."

"Not yetI want to singagain."

"Again, Illyria?"

"YesI like to sing; it's pleasant to my ears, and to my minions, too."

"You don't have any minions," Spike yelled. "Not any more."

"I don't care, vampireI want to sing."

"All right, Illyria. You can sing againbut one more song and then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay," she repeated while returning to the stage to choose another song.

A rock song started to play as Illyria gripped the microphone and began to sing.

_I wouldn't if i were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
The beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_

"That's it, Illyria! We're going now. Come on!" Wesley demanded, and Illyria didn't have the chance to finish her song.

"I can no longer have any amusement."

"Man eater?" Spike looked at her very worriedly. "Blood Hell! I didn't see that coming!"

"Neither did I. Look, Wes, the blue is blue," Lorne insisted.

"I'm sorry, Illyria, but we need to goand next time you'll need to choose a better song than Man Eater. That wasn't appropriate," Wesley explained to her as she cocked her head, not understanding how she had made all three of the men so angry with her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why? Is she bloody kidding?"

"Ridiculous apes. I am Illyria, god-king of the primordium, shaper of things!" Illyria angrily contended.

"Calm down, Illyria. You can't sing that song becauseit makes us feel uncomfortable that is, if you really are a man-eaterare you?" Wesley asked.

"I am not. It's only a song. Fred liked to dance to it with her friends when she was younger."

"We can go now," Wesley announced.

"To where? The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart?" Illyria inquired.

"Yes. I have an idea that may help us to understand your powers."

"My powers are too great. I am too great."

"That's why we need to go back to Wolfram & Hart. You need to take some tests there; they'll help us to understand you. And if you want me to help youthen you'll have to agree to this."

"I go because it suits me."

With that, the two of them left the bar, leaving Lorne and Spike there to discuss Illyria.

"I don't know about you, Green, but the Blue Bird is starting to concern me," Spike admitted once Wesley and Illyria had left.

"She was only joking, I think. Who knew an old one could joke too?"

"Yeahmaybe she is learning the concept of sarcasm from Wesley."

"Yeah, maybe" Spike muttered, still suspicious of the blue demon.

"Well, we'd better get back, Blondie Bear. Angel wants to schedule another meeting with the gang, as we all missed the last one."  
"Yeah, I'm finally a part ofAngel's Avengers."

Later in Wolfram & Hart.

Wesley once again prevented Illyria from eating the petri dish.

"Illyria, I said 'no'. This isn't something you eatif you're hungry I can order some food for you, but don't eat this. I won't say it again."

"I want" she cocked her head to think for a moment and finally responded with "ice cream. Chocolate ice cream."

"Ice cream? Wellthat's not really food, Illyria; don't you want something a little moresubstantial?"

"No. I want ice cream. I must eat chocolate ice cream."

"All right, you needn't make a scene; I'll order some chocolate ice cream."

Wesley picked up the phone. "Harmony? Could you ask somebody to bring some chocolate ice cream here to the lab? Yes, Harmony. You heard right. Chocolate Ice Cream. No, it's not for meit's for Illyria. Thank you."

Harmony, who was in the lobby, was about to take the ice cream to Wesley when Angel stopped her.

"Harmony, where are the papers I asked you to bring to my office?"

"Sorry, boss, but I had to pick up this ice cream first. The blue bitch is having a hissy fit over itand Wesley is really nervous."

"Illyria wants ice cream? Since when do demons eat ice cream?"

"You got me. I have to bring this to Wesley before it melts in my hands. It's really frozen, though."

"Ok, I'll go with you," Angel brooded as he followed Harmony.

Harmony entered the lab and left the ice cream on the table. She then watched as Illyria devoured the icy dessert.

"Harmonythe papers" Angel yelled at her.

"In a minute bossy- boss," Harmony respond to Angel.

"I will not presume that this food was so cold. Why is it, then?" Illyria inquired.

"I told you to choose some real food. This is just a desert; you eat it after you've eaten something else. And why did you ask for ice cream anyway?" Wesley asked her.

"The shellFred liked it," she cocked her head with a sly smile.

"Yes, Fred did like it," Wesley smiled at her as he remembered Fred loving so many foods like tacos, ice cream, and pancakes. It was funny that Illyria had asked for ice cream. "Illyria, do you want something else or will you try to eat that?" he asked.  
Illyria glanced to the ice cream that was already melting, and then returned her gaze to Wesley. "I will try to consume this substance."

Illyria took the spoon and put some in her mouth. It was weird. It was frozen and the taste wasn't that bad. In fact she liked it very much. She swallowed another portion and then another and then suddenly she had finished all of it.

"I appreciate this ice cream. I wish to eat more."

"More? Illyria, you can't eat more now because you'll feel sick later. You have to take an intermission between meals."

"I can no longer eat the frozen meal?" she queried with a sad look.

"Not nowlater you can," Wesley answered.

"I will."

"Wait here just a minute, Illyria. I think Angel wanted to ask me something."

"The half-breed wants to have a conversation with you in private. And I have no interest in knowing about it," Illyria observed.

"YesI'll come back soon."

"I will wait here"

In Fred's office Angel was waiting for Wesley.

"Yes Angel? Something wrong?" Wesley asks.

"Is something wrong? Why is she still around here? I thought you were taking care of her."

"I am. Look, Angel. She's lost in this world. She has agreed to not kill anyone if I help her. Besides, she looks" Wesley avoided eye contact with Angel and instead looked to Fred's desk.

"Like Fred," Angel completed.

"Yes."

"And it's hard for you. I know Okay. You can stay with her, but be aware of her actions. I have enough problems here as it is."

"I will. Thank you, Angel."

Angel exited the room and Wesley returned to talk to Illyria.

"Illyria, come onyou're going to go to my office," Wesley announced.

"The vampire is still bothered by my presence here?" Illyria inquired.

"No, he's justconcerned," Wesley explained. "Now, come on"

Later in Wesley's office.

As Wesley put on a CD so that he could relax and get some work done, Spike entered his office.

"Hey, Percy. I didn't know you liked the Stones. Good choice."

"Stones? Now stones can sing?" Illyria wondered.

"No, Illyria, it's a band called "The Rolling Stones". I put on a CD so that I could hear their songs," Wesley clarified.

"And we can see these Stones alive?" Illyria questioned.

"Yes, they're in concert right now, Blue. I think they're performing in Los Angeles tonight before starting their tour in Europe," Spike answered.

"I wish to see these Stones sing tonight," Illyria demanded.

"Tonight? Are you kidding? It's bloody difficult to get tickets to their concerts"

"I don't need a ticket; I can open a portal there."

"Okaywe can go. But we have to be fast, pet. The show starts in 50 minutes."

"Wesley has to go." Illyria stated.

" I need to?" Wesley asked.

"He is my guide in this worldhe must go."

"Okay, then, I will," Wesley smiled, knowing that Illyria wanted him to go with her to the concert.

"So we must gonow," Illyria commanded before opening a portal and entering it with Spike and Wesley.

Before the portal had faded away, Angel and Lorne opened the door to see the three of them disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea, Angel cakes."

Later at The Rolling Stones concert

Illyria's portal opened and the blue demon, Wesley, and Spike appeared inside the concert hall.  
"It's a little crowded in here," Wesley said, slightly scared that too many people would see Illyria.

"What did you expect, Percy?" Spike commented. "It's a bloody concert!"

The show had already begun with "Sympathy for the Devil".

Illyria was looking around and listening to the music, which she liked. Especially this song.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long long year stolen many man's soul and faith  
I was around when Jesus Christ had His moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed His fate  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game_

"Yeah, I knowtry not to show yourself to the audience, okay Illyria?" Wesley said.

"Like what? What could she do?" Spike asked.

Suddenly Illyria started to sing the song so loudly that everybody looked to her, including "The Rolling Stones".

_Stuck around St. Petersburg when I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the Tzar and his ministers, Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank held a gen'rals rank when the blitzkrieg  
raged and the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah  
Ah what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah_

"Bloody Hell! The Blue meanie did exactly what you didn't want her to do!" Spike yelled.

On stage, Mick Jagger was looking at Illyria; he was so surprised that he stopped singing for a moment.

"Hey" he said to one of his friends. "Ask someone to bring that blue chick up here."

One of the bodyguards asked Illyria to follow him. She followed him, always looking back in the audience to where Wesley and Spike were. The two of them were very worried.

"So" Mick Jagger asked, "Are you in costume or something like that? What's your name?"

"I am Illyria. God-king of the primordium. Shaper of the things," she replied.

"Why were you singing so loudly? Are you a singer, too?" he wondered.

"I used to sing to my minions all the time; it pleased me greatly. But I no longer have any minions. No one worships me now."

"I see. You can sing with me."

"Can I?"

And then The Rolling Stones started to sing "Sympathy for the Devil" again with Illyria singing by Mick Jagger's side.

_I watched the glee while your kings and queens fought for  
ten decades for the Gods they made  
I shouted out "Who killed the Kennedy's?" when after all  
it was you and me  
In the audience, Wesley and Spike still was in shocked she isn't so bad, is she?" Spike asked._

"No, she can singvery well. I think you're right, Spike. Illyria was a rockstarin her age, at least," Wesley answered, looking at her with both admiration and fascination.

"Angel will never believe that this happened!" Spike said.

_Let me please introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I lay traps for troubadors who get killed before they reach Bombay  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game_

Illyria was very happy to be able to sing that song at the concert. The audience was going wild with her performance. And that was making Illyria very pleased because she was being worshippedat least in that moment

_  
Just as every cop is a criminal and all the sinners, Saints  
as heads is tails, just call me Lucifer 'cause I'm in need  
of some restraint  
So if you meet me, have some courtesy have some sympathy  
and some taste  
Use all your well learned politesse or I'll lay your soul to waste  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game _

After the song ended, Mick Jagger made reference to Illyria on stage.

"Illyria, ladies and gentleman!" he declared.  
Illyria smiled and returned to the audience to be with Spike and Wesley.

"Soyou were a rockstar!" Spike said, still surprised by her performance.

Illyria's smile faded away when she noticed the sarcasm in Spike's tone.

"Do not presume I require your attention," she said angrily.

"Okay, you two can stop. Illyria, you were amazing. I didn't know you were a great singer. Congratulations," Wesley said.

That was just what she needed, a compliment from Wesley. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked him more than she thought. She cocked her head and looked at him very curiously.

"I appreciate these Stones. They amused me. I wish to do that again."

"I think that would be a little more difficult, Illyria. You can't sing every songs with them. You have to watch them nowand try not to call attention to yourself this time, okay? I mean it this time!"

At the end of the show

The audience had loved the itthe group even returned to the stage for one last song. Mick Jagger called for Illyria once more, and she quickly went up to the stage.

They sang another song together and the audience loved it, of course.

When it was over, Wesley, Spike, and Illyria returned to Wolfram & Hart by way of Illyria's portal.

Angel was already waiting for them in Wesley's office when the portal opened.

"Finally. I've been here for at least two hours, waitingwhere the hell were you?" Angel demanded angrily.

"You don't need to be so mad, broody," Spike answered. "You'll never believe this, Angel. Illyria sang with The Rolling Stones on stage."

"What? Is this true, Wesley?"

"Yes, she started to sing "Sympathy for the Devil" and they called for her to sing with them on stage; then, at the end of the concert, they called for her again," Wesley explained.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you call me? I love them," Angel asked, brooding.

"Sorrywe didn't have time. She decided last-minute to go to the concert and we didn't want to be late.

Suddenly Lorne entered the office and noticed that Wesley, Illyria, and Spike had already come back.

"Ohhh. You finally came back. Angel almost had a heart attack. Where were you?"

"Apparently they were at a Rolling Stones concert."

"Are you kidding? I love them."

"Yeaheverybody loves them. And now Illyria loves them, too," Angel responded.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's true, green jeans," Spike said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "The Blue Thunder is a bloody rockstar!"  
"Illyria, a rockstar? Really?"

"Are you mocking me? If you are I will rip your tongue out with my own hands," Illyria stated when she noticed that they were talking about her too much.

"No, Illyria. No one is mocking you," Wesley assured her. "Angel and Lorne are just surprised by yourpresentation on stage. That's all."

"In my time I was a great leader, and I used to sing to my minions all the time."

"We already know that, highness," Spike informed her with a roll of his eyes.

"You will not presume to be so insolent with me, vampire. I have more grace than you could imagine."

"Right. Enough of this talk, Illyria. Wes, bring her to the lab. I think it's time to begin testing her powers."

"How dare you presume that I will bend to your wishes," Illyria said, glaring angrily at Angel.

"It's not bending to our wishes, Illyria. We just need to know about you and your powers. And how we can help you to understand our world," Wesley explained.

Illyria cocked her head and looked into Wesley's sad eyes. "Will it help me to walk among this world?"

"Yes, it will," Wesley responded.

"I will go. But I wish to eat more of that frozen substance. It's amusing to me."

"All right. After we perform the tests I'll buy some ice-cream for you," Wesley said before leaving the office, Illyria following him.

After they left, Angel, Spike, and Lorne remained there, looking at one another.

Lorne finally asked, "SoThe Blue Bird really was a rockstar."

"Yes, she was. And you should have heard her; she was bloody spectacular!"

"And she sang with The Stones? I mean, with Mick Jagger? Big Deal," Angel said with an envious look. "I was at Elvis and Priscilla's wedding."

"Not that story again!!!" Lorne screamed before exiting the office.

"Sowe've all met celebrities. You were at Elvis' wedding, Illyria sang with Mick Jagger, and I went to Woodstock" Spike noted after Lorne had left.

"One day you'll have to tell me about Woodstock."

"One day I will, mate. One day I will."

**The End**


End file.
